


Day 4 Anal Milking

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: It's time for Will to get the come he was been denied, but he has to work it out.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Day 4 Anal Milking

“Please, Hannibal,” Will asks while resting between his husband’s thighs. He places soft delicate strokes over the soft light hair on his legs while looking up at him and pleading with his eyes. Hannibal is stretched out on their bed. His arms are folded behind his back and he looks down at the vision of WIll lying there with the full moonlight rushing into the cracks of the blinds to illuminate Will’s face in a haunting way. He reaches down to pet his dark hair and Will turns his head into the pet like an obedient pet. 

“Beautiful boy, of course, but you will milk it out. Go and get the tools needed to milk me. “

With a smile on his lips Will mouths the words “thank you” and gets off of the bed to gather the items needed to milk Hannibal’s prostate. Normally it was done the other way around. On an ordinary occasion he would be denied orgasm and then Hannibal would give him an anal milking to force his body to ejaculate without the promise of an orgasm. Just like everything else that Hannibal seems to be good at, prostate milking torture is right up there on the list.

Will comes back into the bed with a jar of coconut oil and a curved blue wand and gets back between Hannibal’s legs. He lays them to the side and rolls down Hannibal’s boxer briefs. With tiny licks he begins to move his tongue along his soft cock and coax it into a waking state. Hannibal always enjoys the show that Will puts on for him. It’s enjoyable even when Will isn’t trying to make it a show. The look of lustful determination in Will’s ocean eyes, the darkening of his lips as he becomes more aroused, the shine of his spit on his cock, the many expressions that come across his face during the experience all add up to one blissful murder husband.

“You are such a good boy, Will,” Hannibal pants while patting his curly head. “ beautiful” The praise causes Will to lick faster and his quick tongue works up and down his swollen shaft. He snaps his eyes shut and takes his head down far onto Hannibal’s cock. With his thumbs he lifts his balls and lets them drop over his lips. Then he opens his mouth enough to let drool roll out and wet his thumb. He presses the pad of his thumb to his perineum and makes circles around it. Hannibal moans and bites one half of his lower lip. 

“How much have you missed my come, Will?” Hannibal asks. Will pulls back and his eyes widen.

“So , so much, Sir.” Will answers softly. 

“I much prefer you to consume it, but there are no givens in our relationship. There are no givens in the world at all. Only that I will bring myself to release you only when the earth stops spinning and time ceases to exist for us all. You are mine for all eternity, Will. As much as it pains me to deny myself the pleasure of reaching orgasm in your mouth I will give it up if you need to be taught a lesson. I will give up any pleasure of the flesh that I need to in order to to teach you that there are no givens. “ Hannibal tells him. Will watches with wide hungry eyes and wet lips.

“Did you get all of that, my come hungry darkling? Or were you simply passing time until you could continue to prep my milking?” Hannibal says with a smirk. “I know how easily distracted you can get when cock is involved.”

“I heard every word, Sir,” Will replied, “Of course, thank you for correcting me and teaching me my lesson, Sir,”

Hannibal nods “now, get my body ready for anal milking so that you may feed yourself.”

Will places his thumb pad back onto Hannibal’s perineum and works it over the tender spot while licking the glans of his hard cock.Carefully he opens the coconut oil and coats two fingers in it before taking them to Hannibal’s hole to massage around the entrance. Hannibal groaned and rolled his hips up into Will’s touch. 

“Your fingers feel incredible no matter if they’re creating ecstasyfor me or agony for others. What a lovely tempting creature you are, my Will,” Hannibal pants out. Will’s fingers move into his body and he sucks hard on Hannibal’s cock at the same time. He hums against his cock and begins to work his fingers in and out. As they go in he spreads them wide, he presses them back together and pull them almost entirely out. 

“Taste them, Will,” Hannibal commands. Will pulls his fingers from Hannibal’s hole and pushes them into his mouth. His eyebrows move together as he considers the taste of his warm ass and the coconut oil. The clash of tastes on his tongue is arousing.

“You taste … dirty… in the best way that one can.” Will says. Hannibal smiles at the words and nods at Will to continue. Will recognizes the nod and pushes two fingers back inside of Hannibal before sucking him again. He pulls back quickly though and asks “May I use your wand now, Sir?”

“You may.” Hannibal answers him. Will pulls his fingers out and lubes up the wand. His cock grows to a new level of stiffness between him and the mattress. He presses his hips forward to relieve some of the pressure. The action doesn’t go unnoticed by Hannibal and his gaze only makes the throbbing worse. Will begins to work the wand in and out until he gets it at the angle he wants and then he presses the curved end to Hannibal’s engorged prostate. Hannibal makes a sound that is between a purr and a growl and Will feels himself leak out onto their sheets. 

“Are you hungry for it, Will?” Hannibal asks, his mouth hanging open and his eyes half closed while he looks down at his boy. 

“Yes, so much so. I missed it, Sir,” Will answers in a light voice.

“Take me into your mouth and milk me, drain me into you, Will,” Hannibal commands.

Will whimpers and wraps his lips around Hannibal’s cock head and pushes the wand in to rub it back and forth across his prostate. Hands rush down to hold his hair and the divine taste of his husband begins to coat his tongue. Will pulls it in and down, desperate to get it down before breaking the seal of his lips. He dare not waste a drop. 

“Will, you did an excellent job milking me. I’d say you were motivated?” Hannibal says.

“Very motivated.” Will says, smiling up at Hannibal. 

“Unfortunately, only one of us gets to ejaculate this time and well, as you can taste, I did so.” Hannibal teases Will and pets his hair.

“Yes, Sir,” Will says and turns his head to rest on Hannibal’s thigh and tries to will his cock to soften.


End file.
